Killer Pookies
Killer Pookies are a type of pookie that mainly kill their siblings, parents, and/or other pookies at the Pet Shop or at a pookie contest. Killer pookies can be pookie haters in disguise, and they generally act like one too. Many killer pookies are banned due to violence. They are off the AMP scale, which makes them rare and extremely destructive at the same time. Appearance Killer Pookies usually wear dark, gothic clothing, but sometimes they wear normal pookie clothing or diva-ish clothing. This is most likely so that other pookies and parents will at first believe that they are an innocent, normal pookie. Head Items * Tiara * The Flitter Flutter * The Flutterby (uncommon) * The Befluttered (uncommon) * The Bolero (rarely) *The Tuft (male only) * The Sunstriker (uncommon, male only) * The Trend * The Ebony * The Sass * The Shade-Do * The Cleo (very rarely) * The Shadowy Spike (uncommon) * The Midnight *The Wistful * The Blackberry * The Punk (uncommon) * Delta Headset * Feathered Hat (not seen often) * Anything a normal pookie would wear Face Items * Nothing (most common) * Black Sunglasses * Black Mask * Black Glasses (uncommon) * Ninja Mask * Mal's Makeup * Eyepatch * Nick Fury Eyepatch (uncommon) * Big Brow * Sunglasses (rarely) * Anything a normal pookie would wear Neck Items * Halloween Scarf * Black Bowtie (only on male evil pookies) * Black Cape * Black or White Feathered Boa * Phoenix Wings * Raven Wings * Shadow Wings * Enchanted Wings * Hawkeye Quiver And Bow (uncommon) * Anything a normal pookie would wear Body Items * Black Hoodie * Intense Hoodie * Black Vest Outfit * Black Skater Shirt * Layered Marshmallow Look * Up To No Good Suit * Witch Hazel Dress * Enchanted dress * Cat Burglar Outfit * Brady's Biker Outfit * Carlos' Outfit * Nick Fury Coat * Deflection Vest * Mime Costume * Perky Punk Outfit * Happy Punk O-Ween * Hockey Referee * Astro Barrier T-Shirt * Black Party Dress * Black Letterman Jacket * Skeleton Suit * Anything a normal pookie would wear Hand Items * Iron Lantern * Black MP3000 * Pirate's Hook * Magician's Wand * Emperor Palpatine Cane * Butchy's Gloves * Spikester Cuffs * Black Watch * Cloud Wave Bracers * Sif's Sword * Anything a normal pookie would wear Feet Items * Black Hiking Boots * Black Zoot Shoes * Black Sneakers * Candy Corn Shoes * Snapper Slippers * Brady's Shoes * Hockey Skates (rarely) * Pink Bow Dress Shoes (uncommon) * Black Studded Shoes * Black Flats * Squeak-Proof Shoes * Anything a normal pookie would wear Behaviour Killer pookies are a very antagonistic type of pookie. Sometimes they may be the offspring of a Domino Diva or MELD. Killer pookies often disguise themselves as normal pookies so that others will not know that they are killer pookies. Once they are adopted, they will usually act like a normal pookie. However, when the mumu/duh duh isn't looking, on BRB, or loses connection, they will reveal themselves as a killer pookie in front of the wista, broder, or anyone else in the igloo. Sometimes, killer pookies may reveal themselves straight away. If you see a killer pookie in the act, ignore and report them without saying anything. If you are suspicious that your pookie may be a killer pookie, use a Fake BRB. Trivia * Killer Pookies tend to kill other pookies more than older fam fam members. * At pookie contests, if a Killer Pookie is put out, they might turn into a dragon/monster/ghost, etc and skill the other pookies and/or the missy moo. * It is very rare that a Killer Pookie will have a related twin, triplets or quadruplets, though it is possible. * Like most divas, a Killer Pookie might argue with their sibling(s) (if any) over who is the youngest and oldest. * Killer Pookies might have a pet, like a MELDU, a dragon, or a wolf. The pet may help them in killing other people, or they may be unaware. Category:Pookies Category:Rare Category:Creatures Category:Evil Category:Dangers Category:Pookie Haters